


Damned Spot

by PineByPine (Tyrannosaurus_Sex)



Series: One Pine To Another [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannosaurus_Sex/pseuds/PineByPine
Summary: Mabel makes a discovery.





	Damned Spot

“Are you planning on doing that all day?” Mabel pressed her forehead between Dipper’s shoulder blades. “I’m getting a serious case of the boreds over here.”

Dipper turned the page of the battered old paperback. “Reading is good for you, Mabel. It’s like exercise for your brain.”

She rolled her eyes. “That big ol’ noggin gets plenty of that already.” Her hand glided over his t-shirt, then boxers, and finally down his thigh. “Come on, broham. You’ve gotta bed full of Mabel here.”

No response.

She gave the back of his head a stern look. She’d asked nicely; it was probably time to turn up the heat. She placed a soft kiss against the skin where her forehead had rested a moment before and then another a couple of bumps up his spine. She felt a little wave of a shiver pulse through him and she grinned. Another kiss a little higher up and another shiver down her brother’s back.

“Mabel, stop.” He was using his fed up voice now.

She reasoned that nobody in their right mind would turn down an escalating series of Mabel kisses and so decided that her brother’s reasoning was impaired. Acting in his best interests, she continued. He squirmed a little and she wrapper her arms around him, squeezing him a little. Her lips brushed against his skin just below the hairline.

Dipper let out a yelp and his whole body convulsed like a bucking bull. Mabel’s legs instinctively encircled him and she hooked her ankles together. She could hear him giggling through gritted teeth. She kissed the spot again and felt him jerk again, clamping a hand over his mouth to contain himself.

“My-my Dippertron, how am only just finding this now?”

“St-stop it.” He stammered through quenched laughter.

Her hands occupied just trying to keep a hold of him, she tried poking spot lightly with the tip of her nose, then wiggling it back and forth like an eskimo kiss. He scrambled to grab at her hands, to try and fight her off, but the gales of laughter enfeebled him. Then his breath ran out and although she could feel him still twitching, no more sound game.

She gave him a rest and he collapsed into a pile of spaghetti, heaving with exhausted breath. “I’m gonna-” he gasped, “gonna get you for that.”

She squeezed him tightly, stuck her face over his shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Oh Dipper, it’s so cute when you think you can win, but now I know your weak point.”

“It’s not a weak point.”

“Oh, it isn’t? Well then perhaps we’ll see what happens if I just give it a little nibble.” She opened her mouth dramatically and moved back toward his neck.

“No!”

“Make up your mind, Dip.”

“Just lay off me for a minute.”

“And just what are the terms of your proposed surrender?”

He craned his neck to look back at her coldly with one eye. “What do you want?”

Mabel’s face was awash in innocence. “Just a little quality attention from my bro-bro.”

“OK, I’m done reading for now.”

She released him and bounced up and down on the bed. “Oh my god, can I paint your nails?”

He opened his mouth as if to protest but was shot down with a withering look. “Fine but nothing too weird.”

Mabel pumped a fist in the air. “Yes! Then you’re buying me ice cream and we’re gonna for a hike.”

Dipper deflated. “A hike? Really?”

“Sure thing, broham, gotta work off the ice cream.” She sat back on the bed and tucked her hair behind an ear. “Besides, I like going into the woods with you. It feels like we’re in public but it’s still safe to hold hands and junk. Makes me feel like we’re sorta normal.”

He gave her a quiet sort of smile and squeezed her hand in his. “Alright, that sounds nice.”


End file.
